Acapulco (Hotel Artemis)
Acapulco is a supporting antagonist in the 2018 cyberpunk thriller film Hotel Artemis. He is a wealthy arms dealer staying at the Hotel Artemis healing up from a wound on the side of his face and eye. He's very impulsive and hates Nice and Waikiki for constantly humiliating him. He was portrayed by Charlie Day, who also played Dr. Newton Geiszler in Pacific Rim: Uprising. Biography Hotel Artemis On June 21, 2028, a riot breaks out in Los Angeles, centered on the privatization of water, and the inability of everyday folk being able to afford and access it. An arms dealer is staying at the Hotel Artemis, a hotel/hospital just for criminals, he is going under the codename Acapulco, he is healing from a wound to his face, The Nurse, the manager and only employee along with her assistant Everest, tells him he has partial blindness from the wound, that night, brothers Sherman and Lev arrive wounded after a failed bank robbery, mostly Lev who is put on life support, Sherman and Lev now go on the codenames Waikiki and Honolulu respectively, Waikiki wonders around the hotel and meets Acapulco, who was having an argument with another guest, Nice a female contract killer and Waikiki's former lover, Nice and Waikiki humiliate Acapulco much to his anger as Waikiki steals his wallet, meanwhile The Nurse is called by Crosby Franklin, youngest son of powerful crime lord Orian Franklin, a.k.a The Wolf King, telling her his father is wounded and on his way there. The Helicopter The Nurse rescues a police officer she recognized as a childhood friend of her deceased son Beau and heals her wounds even though it's against the hotel rules, Acapulco meanwhile is arranging a private helicopter to take him out of there before the riot gets to Hotel Artemis, Everest takes Morgan out of the hotel before The Wolf King arrives, at the rooftop Acapulco encounters Nice, he has another argue with her and even flirts with her, telling her he can take it far way from there, she refuses telling him The Wolf King is her target and that she wounded him in the first place, then she knocks him out, she puts a time bomb in the hotel's generator and prepares for the security and lights to shut down, The Wolf King is taken inside and while the Nurse is sedating him, he says he killed her son for stealing his car, Acapulco wakes up and finds his helicopter already waiting for him but the bomb goes off, frightening the chopper away, much to Acapulco's anger, he blames Nice for it. Acapulco, Waikiki and Nice Nice kills The Wolf King but Honolulu dies without his life support, when Waikiki discovers Nice was there to kill the Wolf King and she was the one who shut down the energy, he blames her for his brother's death and takes a 3D printed gun with him to kill her before she escapes, he encounters her at her room but couldn't kill her as he still feels love for her and she convinces him she didn't know about Honolulu's life support, Acapulco surprises them shooting Waikiki from behind with his own 3D printed gun on his Kevlar best, he falls to the ground hitting his head and dropping unconscious, he shoots Nice but fails and hits her leg, after yelling at her, Waikiki wakes up and struggles with Acapulco for the gun, in the struggle Acapulco shoots Waikiki in the waist, Waikiki then starts the 3D printer on the room and shoves Acapulco's head in it, the printer impales Acapulco's head killing him. Trivia *''Hotel Artemis'' and Pacific Rim: Uprising, both of which Charlie Day starred in, came out in 2018. Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Incompetent Category:Wealthy Category:Xenophobes Category:Extravagant Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Master Orator